


The Brothers Jones

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [202]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: Killian talks to Liam after everything to clear the air and explain the past. Liam listens.





	

 

He sat down with Liam when everything was said and done. Nemo was alive, and Killian knew that was a softening blow to his brother.

“What are you doing back here?” Liam asked, as Killian showed up just when he was getting discharged. He was holding a bag of Granny’s take out, and honestly felt rather nervous just being there.

“I came to talk,” Killian said, “I want you to feel like you have a home here, Liam. I want you to meet the people in my life. They’ve become like my family, and I know they’d welcome you with open arms.

“Why?” Liam asked, hesitantly. “You already took one father from me. Why try and give me another family? I have the Captain and he’s all I need.”

“Because I did a great injustice to you,” Killian said softly. “Just because I hated my father doesn’t mean that I should have taken yours.”

“Why did you kill him?” Liam asked softly, “I never got to ask you. Why did you take him from me?”

“Did he ever tell you about me?” Killian asked him. And when his brother shook his head, he continued, “I had an older brother growing up. My mother died when I was young, and our father took us to sea to raise us. But he wasn’t a good man back then; he was a thief and he learned he was going to be apprehended by authorities. I remember that night, having him beside me promising that he would be there for me when I awoke. But when I did, he was gone, and had sold my brother and I into slavery to escape being caught. My brother raised me from that moment onwards, and tried to give me a good life.”

“What happened to him?” Liam asked softly, looking up at Killian.

“He died; trying to be a good and honourable man. He was the Captain of a navy fleet, and died following the orders of a corrupt king. I lost the only family I ever had, and turned to piracy as a result,” Killian said. “And when I met our father again, I was so hurt and angry, and I wanted answers. He told me why he left, and I understood. I didn’t approve of his reasons; he could have taken us with him, but I was ready to forgive him and move on.”

“What changed?” Liam asked curiously.

Killian hung his head downwards, “I’m not proud of it. I was at your house that night, and I saw him putting you to sleep as he did I so many years before, promising to be there the next morning. And then he called you by your name.”

Liam looked confused and Killian elaborated.

“Liam Jones,” Killian said, “Was the name of my older brother. The brother who raised me and tried to make sure I had a good life. He named you after the brother he so callously abandoned and it seemed like a slap in the face. I was wrong to have acted the way I did, but I was so mad. It was like he was trying to replace our family by erasing us and having one in which he could fix the mistakes of his past. Out of all three of us, Liam was the only good one. My father and I both were thieves, but Liam didn’t deserve his fate. He deserved a better life. But I should have thought of you when I took his life, and I didn’t. So for that I’m sorry.”

“I had no idea,” Liam whispered. “I’m sorry, Killian.”

“I’m sorry too, Lad,” Killian said, smiling weakly.

“If its’ okay with you, I would like to take you up on your offer to meet your family,” Liam said softly, and he knew it was his brother’s way of extending an olive branch.

“I would like that,” Killian said, as he placed an arm around his brother’s shoulders.

The rest of the family was at his and Emma’s place, and as he helped his brother through the doors, he watched as Snow rushed to pull him into a hug. David clapped Liam on the back and Emma smiled widely as she sat his brother down, ready to get to know him.

And after an evening getting to know his brother better, he smiled, knowing Liam Jones would fit right into the Charming family dynamics.


End file.
